El Hombre de la W 14th St
by xXx Marie Alice Brandom xXx
Summary: "Ten cuidado"le susurro Bella. "Tranquila siempre lo tengo" le sonriò socarronamente ... Edward Cullen no dudò ni un segundo y acorralò a Isabella contra la parez y con su ancha espalda resguardò el menudo cuerpo de ella, de la lluvia de disparos.


**_EL HOMBRE DE LA W 14th ST._**

_Bella & Edward_

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en el cuarto de la inspectora del FBI ; Isabella Swan ella pego un bote y callo de la cama al duro y frío suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Ahogo un grito de dolor y se agarro la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba a tientas el maldito teléfono.

Al fin lo encontró, y en el mismo momento que el llamante iba a colgar ella atendió con voz somnolienta el puñetero cacharro diminuto y plateado.

-¡Bells!- grito alguien desde el otro lado de la línea y ella puso una extraña mueca en su rostro – ¡Menos mal que has contestado al teléfono! Te necesito ahora en mi despacho.

-Emmet– siseo la mujer- son las…-giro su cuello y miro la hora que marcaba el viejo despertador digital que reposaba sobre la mesilla- cinco y media de la mañana, no tengo por que ver tu jodida cara hasta las nueve.

-¡Oh, el _*__cisne_ se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo!– Canturreo el hombre a lo que ella le contesto con un gruñido- Pero ya te lo he dicho gruñona, tienes trabajo, como se suele decir; _el deber te llama_- dijo el con voz infantil.

Suspiro frustrada y colgó el teléfono con furia. Apoyó los codos en el suelo de madera y se levanto de un salto. Después de darse un relajante baño de agua caliente y ya vestida y desayunada cogio su abrigo negro, regalo de su mejor amiga por su ultimo cumpleaños, y salio de casa con las llaves de su _Mercedes ML_ negro en la mano.

El ruido de sus tacones al pisar con furia el impoluto suelo de la jefatura del FBI. de Nueva York, resonaba por el pasillo. Mas de una de las siete personas que ya se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en esa planta, giro la cabeza y tan pronto como vio de quien provenía el ruido volvió a su tarea.

Con un cabreo descomunal la mujer ataco con su escuálida mano la puerta de su superior. Noto como la vieja madera de la puerta vibraba con los _suaves_ golpes que ella le propinaba. Desde el otro lado escucho una fuerte carcajada y como las patas de una silla hacían un horrible ruido contar el suelo. Al poco, la puerta fue abierta y por ella apareció un hombre alto y musculoso; tanto que se asemejaría a un armario si no tuviera ni piernas ni brazos. Con la luz vespertina, sus ojos de color avellana, tenían ciertos matices verdes y su oscuro cabello parecía un tono mas claro. Si no fuera por esa sonrisa de idiota que tenia pintada en la cara a Isabella Swan se le hubiera esfumado el cabreo.

-Buenos días Cisne – la saludo con burla Emmet Mcarty.

- Serán buenos para ti – ladro la mujer al escuchar por segunda vez, en lo poco que había transcurrido de día, el odioso mote que le había puesto el imbecil de Cullen .

Emmet Macarty volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada; le encantaba verla furiosa parecía un león enjaulado pero en cambio su mujer… Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y tomo asiento frente a ella.

-¿Para que tantísima prisa jefe? – dijo ella con cierto rin tintín en la voz.

-Iré al grano ya que veo que no estas de humor- dijo, a lo que ella le contesto con un bajo y sarcástico "Que observador" .Emmet Mcarty se hizo el sordo – una mujer se ha encontrado el cadáver de su cuñado en su casa de la _W 14th St_. Necesito que averigües quien se lo ha cargado.

-Emmet – suspiro- no es solo eso ¿Verdad? – lo miro inquisitiva.

-¡Cada día estoy mas sorprendido! ¿Cómo es que me conoces tantísimo y tan bien?- dijo el hombre para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Al grano Mcarty – le recordó duramente la castaña. El hombre suspiro con pesadez, no había nadie en el mundo que consiguiera engañar a esa mujer. Esta bien, esta bien – espeto el ¡no me comas! – Chillo como un chiquillo- sabes que tengo familia – Isabella Swan lo miro con cara de pocos amigos a lo que el dejo de montar el numerito – Vale, vale pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada.

"_Tiene problemas de bipolaridad_" pensó Isabella. "A_l menos no es el único en el edificio_" y por su mente paso una fugaz imagen de Cullen.

-En el caso del asesinato de la _W 14th St._ tendrás compañero – al ver como Isabella Swan iba a replicar continuo hablando- no, esta vez no te libras, las ultimas cuatro veces que has resuelto casos tu sola me han llegado seis quejas por agresión contra las fuerzas especiales de seguridad. ¡

-Oh, vamos! – Replico frustrada la mujer – ¡Sabes que lo de LAX no cuenta para nada! Ese estupido policía me estaba mirando descaradamente las… - se explicaba Isabella mientras señalaba sus pechos – además, fue divertido ver la cara del idiota ese mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo – dijo entre risas la mujer.

-Si, cariño si - dijo Emmet Mcarty mientras se estiraba cuan largo era y posaba sus enormes pezuñas en la carísima mesa de madera – fuese divertido o no, eso te costo una queja mas.

-¡Jo!- refunfuño la mujer- sabes que no lo hago queriendo, es solo una parte de mi encanto – el hombre alzo una ceja y la miro escéptico- bien, esta bien – dijo la mujer con pesadez – suelta de una maldita vez quien será mi compañero en este caso.

-Cullen – dijo el hombre con solemnidad. Isabella Swan se levanto de sopetón de la acolchada silla de cuero negro y apoyó las manos en la mesa. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- chillo- no es justo y lo sabes.

-Siéntate – le dijo con autoridad Mcarty a lo que la mujer obedeció a regañadientes- si fuera por mi nunca te haría pasar por ese calvario otra vez, pero, ha sido cosa de los de arriba y contra ellos sabes que yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Swan resignada.

-¿Quién Cullen? – la castaña asintió con la cabeza –en la cafetería esperándote, supongo.

Isabella Swan no necesito que Mcarty le dijera nada más. Con movimientos bruscos pero igual de elegantes que siempre, salio del despacho y cerro la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

En lo que iba caminado y maldiciendo bajo su aliento, diviso a un hombre alto y desgarbado pero ala vez musculoso que vestía un traje, de chaqueta, oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cafetería. "_Imbecil_" pensó Bella. El hombre al verla sonrío mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. "_Pero es guapo_". Ante el ultimo pensamiento la mujer sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su larga y rizada melena castaña se moviera de derecha a izquierda.

Sin decir ni un simple "Hola", Isabella Swan camino hacia la salida del edificio seguida del que seria su compañero en el caso; Edward Cullen el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, según Bella claro, ya que no toda la población femenina opinaba igual a ella. No sabia porque pero ese hombre tenia algo atrayente. Quizá podían ser sus ojos verdes o su sonrisa ladina o incluso caotico pelo cobrizo. Isabella Swan simplemente no sabia por que a todas las mujeres cuando lo veían se les desorbitaban los ojos, abrían la boca y se les caía la baba. "¡_Por favor, es solo un hombre mas!_ "gritaba mentalmente cuando veía la reacción de aquellas mujeres.

Pero el no se quedaba atrás, era todo un Don Juan, un mujeriego. No había mujer que se resistiera a sus encantos, excepto Isabella Swan, y le fascinaba eso de ella ya que; con una sonrisa, un guiño y susurrar unas simples palabras en el oído tenia a quien quería a sus pies, pero ella se resistía.

Swan se dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto del gigantesco _Toyota Fortuner_ negro metalizado, que Emmet les había prestado, Edward se coló elegantemente tras el volante y con rapidez salieron del aparcamiento. Los primeros tres minutos de viaje fueron de silencio total, "_Ni que estuviéramos en un velatorio_" pensó, Edward Cullen.

-Qué pasa Cisne, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?- se burlo el.

-Lo que le pase a mi lengua a ti no te importa. – le ladro la mujer

A el le encantaba verla furiosa. Le gustaba ver como sus ojos achocolatados se oscurecían y como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula pero lo que realmente le gustaba era ver ese matiz rojizo que tomaban sus mejillas al enfurecerse; justo como en aquel momento. Edward Cullen se mordió la zona interna de la mejilla para no explotar en sonoras carcajadas delante de ella. Le gustaba verla furiosa pero no era tan estupido como para que ella le arrancara la cabeza a costa de sus burlas.

-Oh, vaya, y eso… ¿Es asunto de alguien?- le pregunto con malicia e intriga.

-Y si es a si… ¿a ti que mas te da?- le dijo mordaz y alzando su ceja izquierda Isabella.

Edward apretó fuertemente las manos en el volante. Contó hasta diez internamente y se relajo. No quería perder los estribos delante de ella y decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Miro al frente y no pregunto nada más. Swan se fijo en su compañero. Sus labios eran una fina línea en ese momento. Sus nudillos eran perceptibles por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el volante y sus dos esmeraldas ya no la miraban con burla, simplemente, ya no la miraban. Entonces lo sintió otra vez, aquel agujero en el pecho. Cada vez que discutían y el se enfurecía, lo sentía. Era una sensación extraña, como si le faltara el aire, como si alguien le estrujara el corazón. Suspiro pesadamente y miro por la ventana.

Edward Cullen aparco el coche y se bajo del enorme automóvil. No pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada cuando vio como se las ingeniaba su pequeña compañera para bajar del coche. No es que ella fuera muy alta la verdad, el le echaba un metro y sesenta y pocos centímetros, dos o tres como máximo, pero ella siempre le rebatía diciendo que media un metro sesenta y seis centímetros. Al final Isabella Swan, dio un pequeño salto y toco con la suela de sus zapatos de tacón marfileños el asfalto. Caminaron uno al lado del otro pero un silencio sepulcral los envolvía.

El edificio en el que habían transcurrido los hechos estaba acordonado por la típica tira amarilla de la policía. La estructura del edificio era alta pero bastante antigua. Se apreciaban ciertas manchas en la fachada cenicienta generadas por la humedad. Entraron por la enorme y cascada puerta de madera y cristal. Subieron por las escaleras que gemían por el peso. Isabella tenia miedo: Y, ¿si aquello se caía?. Pero como siempre, no lo demostró. Su pálido rostro, estaba inhabitado de expresiones. Edward mas de una vez se había preguntado, si aquella coraza de frialdad alguna vez se quebrantaría y dejaría a la luz alguno de sus sentimientos.

Llegaron y entraron en la estancia en la que había ocurrido el asesinato. Allí, Edward Cullen, vio la expresión furibunda que tenia la antropóloga forense Brooke Gremland, una mujer que llevaba muy bien sus cincuenta años. Un poco más regordeta que la última vez ya estaba, pero en su faz color café no habitaba ninguna delatadora arruga. Le estaba gritando a un joven policía, "_Novato inculto_" pensó, que al parecer había pisado lo que parecía ser un dedo de la victima. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba aquel ambiente, solo les gustaba pillar a los malos y encerrarlos en la cá llegaron al despacho de Cullen, cada uno con un café en la mano, se acomodaron en el mullido sofá en forma de "_L_" color vino y comenzaron a sacar conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

Las semanas iban pasando y no conseguían resolver el caso. Aquello era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Cuando pensaban que ya lo tenían resuelto resultaba que habían estado siguiendo pistas falsas y tenían que volver al principio. Ambos estaban desesperados, querían acabar con aquello cuanto antes y cazar al fin al asesino o a la asesina del hombre de la _W 14th St_.

Pero aquellos días que pasaron en compañía, les ayudaron a conocerse mejor y entablar una cordial relación. Isabella cambio su opinión sobre Edward. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre jovial y cariñoso dedicado a su trabajo. Ella le encontró dos _tics_ muy graciosos, a su parecer; cuando se ponía nervioso se pasaba su mano derecha por su cabellera revolviéndola aun más y cuando estaba enfurecido o frustrado se apretaba el tabique nasal con la misma mano. Le echaba unos treinta y uno o dos tan solo dos o tres mas que ella. Edward por su parte supo que había desquebrajado la coraza de frialdad que ella mantenía ante el y se dio cuenta de que Bella era una mujer fuerte y luchadora. Le encantaba mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ese mar de sentimientos indefinibles. Para el era ya como un libro abierto, podía descifrar sus sentimientos y estados de animo según la expresión de su cara, sus movimientos y sus ojos; esos que eran como una ventana a su alma, esos que cuando lo miraban fijamente hacían que su cuerpo se paralizada y que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

En fin, ambos habían descubierto muchas cosas el uno del otro incluso emociones y sentimientos de ellos mismos que nunca esperaron experimentar.

¡Ya lo tengo!- grito Edward Cullen aquella mañana asustando a su compañera - ¿Como hemos podido estar tan ciegos?

Swan observaba a su compañero con furia, ya que, gracias al efusivo grito que este había pegado, había derramado media taza de cafe en sus descoloridos vaqueros. Cullencaminaba freneticamente por el minùsculo despacho de la mujer mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Isabella se estaba estresando.

- Edward, Edward – lo llamaba la mujer pero el no le hacìa caso. Enfurecida se levantò del mullido sofà , caminò con decisiòn hasta el y lo agarrò por los hombros - ¡Cullen! – le gritò zarandeandolo - ¿De que puñetas hablas?

- ¡Ya se quièn asesinò al hombre de la _W 14th St. –_ Isabella Swan lo mirò inquisitivamente – ¡Su cuñada!

Edward Cullen agarro a la mujer y tirò de ella hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Encendiò el motor del coche y ya una vez ellos dentro, arrancò. Ella no entendìa casi nada de lo que el le iba contando.

Fue ella quien lo asesinò, crimen pasional. ¿Como hemos sido tan lentos en darnos cuenta? – se preguntaba mas a si mismo que a su compañera .

Edward espera – el hombre la mirò interrogantemente- ¿como que su cuñada? ¿como sabes que ha sido ella?

Veras, a mi parecer la vìctima y su cuñada mantenian una relaciòn a escondidas de la mujer de este que a su vez era la hermana de la asesina – Ella lo mirò alzando su ceja izquierda- solo tenìamos que fijarnos en como hablaba la cuñada sobre la vìctima, como retorcìa sus dedos al contarnos de èl y... ¡Por dios, que ciegos somos! – espeto enfadado con sigo mismo.

Bella no dijo nada. Llegaron en pocos minutos a la casa de la cuñada de la vìctima. Al parecer estaba vacia ya que, las persianas estaban bajadas y no habia ningun coche en la entrada pero la puerta de la entrada estaba entre abierta. Ambos repararon en eso y se encaminaron hacia ella. Cullen sacò su pistola y Bella no tardò mucho en imitarle. El hombre se posicionò delante de su compañera.

Ten cuidado – le susurro Bella.

Tranquila siempre lo tengo – le sonriò socarronamente el, ella tan solo rodo los ojos.

Caminaron silenciosamente y con cuidado a lo largo del polvoriento pasillo. Subieron las escaleras que estaban llenas de ropa y zapatos. Cuando ya se encontraban en el segundo piso escucharon un leve sollozo, parecia de mujer. Siguieron avanzando esta vez mas despacio pero al parecer sin fijarse mucho en el suelo. Edward pisò un trozo de cristal que se hizo añicos. Tan solo eso bastò para que la mujer dejara de sollozar y comenzara a gritar mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos.

¿Quien anda ay? – gritaba como posesa.

Una mujer de estatura media y algo entrada en carnes con una melena rojiza enmarañada apareciò ante ellos con una pistola en las manos. Edward Cullen no dudò ni un segundo y acorralò a Isabella contra la parez y con su ancha espalda resguardò el menudo cuerpo de ella, de la lluvia de disparos. La mujer de pelo rojizo, disparaba a diestro y siniestro sin sentido y sin reparar hacia donde disparaba. Mantenìa la pistola bien apretada entre las manos y la cara contraida en una mueca de pavor.

Edward sintiò como tres de las balas que la mujer havia disparado , impactaban contra su espalda y el dolor no tardo en hacerse presente. Bella miraba con terror la escena, mientras su compañero cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo. Ella gritò de miedo y la mujer dejo de disparar. Ese momento de distracciòn fue suficiente para que Bella alzara su pistola y con determinaciòn disparara en la sien a la mujer.

Swan se agachò y agarrò el ensangretado cuerpo de su compañero. Sollozaba fuertmente y las palabras salìan atropelladamente de entre sus rosados labios.

Cullen, dijìste que tendrìas cuidado- le dijo entre lagrimas- aguanta un poco mas, la ayuda esta en camino.

- Cis... Cisne – le dijo el con voz pastosa. Ella por primera vez sonrío al escuchar su odioso mote. Edward no la veía ya que, no podía abrir los ojos, pero ella le apretó la mano asegurándole que estaba ay- El día que me quieras endulzará sus cuerdas el pájaro cantor florecerá la vida no existirá el dolor – recito pobremente.

No hay que esperar mucho para ese dia – le susurro Isabella Swan y observo como en el rostro de el aparecia un mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

Yo tambièn te quiero Cisne – dijo el soltando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

ISabella sintiò como el cuerpo de Edward se quedaba flacido y lo abrazo mas fuerte contra si, sollozando en el hueco del cuello del hombre. Las ambulancias y la policia no tardardaron mucho en llegar. Los paramedicos colocaron el cuerpo de Cullen en una camilla y lo metieron rapidamente en la ambulancia.

Desde ese dia ya habìan pasado siete años y Isabella como era tradicional cada vez que iba a ese parque, estaba sentaba en el mismo banco mirando hacia el estanque, que al ser invierno estaba inhabitado de los ruidosos patos. Abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo para darse calor. Los copos de nieve caian sobre su faz, y su abrigo negro estaba convirtiendose en blanco. Suspirò al recordar todo lo ocurrìdo en el caso del hombre de la _W 14th St._ Si ella hubiera sido mas rapida Edward Cullen no hubiera sufrido lo que sufriò.

¡Mama!

Isabella girò su cuello y esbozò una amplia sonrisa. Con su pelo cobrizo y rizado cayendo libremente hasta un poco màs abajo de sus hombros, con sus enormes ojos observandola con adoraciòn y con una amplia sonrisa estampada en el rostro la pequeña Renessme querìa que su madre se uniera a la guerra de bolas de nieve que habìa comenzado con su padre. La niña de apenas cinco años, fue alzada en el aire por su padre que reia al ver la cara de miedo de la niña.

¡Papa! – escuchò Bella como su hija le regañaba a su padre- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes? – la pequeña se cruzò de brazos e inflò sus enrojecidos mofletes, consiguiendo que las risas de su madre se unieran a las de su padre, ante la tierna escena - ¿y encima os reìs de mi?- les acusò la niña - ¡Sois increibles!

La pequeña comenzò a caminar a grandes zancadas entre la nieve mientras sus padres reìan disimuladamente.

Definitivamente señora Cullen, ha heredado su mal caracter. – le dijo Edward a su mujer mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

¿Esta usted seguro señor Cullen? – le dijo la mujer mientras juntaban sus labios en un corto beso.

Una bola de nieve impactò en la nuca de Edward Cullen, que se girò y mirò sorprendido a su hija que a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Esa por asustarme – y acto seguìdo le sacò la lengua.

Edward soltò a su mujer y saliò corriendo detràs de la pequeña Nessie que huìa de su padre entre risas. Isabella no tardò mucho en unirse a aquella batalla campal que habìa comenzado.

* * *

_*__cisne : Swan en castellano quiere decir cisne asíque se ay viene._

_Había pensado en poner "patito feo" ya que luego el patito feo fue un cisne pero me parecia muy cruel._

* * *

Bueno aqui algo nuevo. No es mucho pero igual espero que os guste

En realidad la historia tiene otros personajes con otras caracteristicas y diferentes aspectos fisicos (todo de mi propiedad) pero decidi adaptar los personajes de Stephanie Meyer a esta historia y asi a quedado.

Tenia pensado seguir con al historia para explicar cosas que han pasado y que pasaran despues del disparo de Edward ( Ian Tresscot como se llama el personaje) pero no lo se . Solo si gusta are algo :D

Dejar un Review o algo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
